Fallen Angels
by LuvTro3Ladies
Summary: Duo has gone a little coo-coo in the head after Heero died. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei take care of him but cannot take away his pain. May become rated R in later chapters...
1. My feelings

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Get over it.  
  
Summery: Warning! 1 x 2! 3 x 4! Don't like. Don't read.  
  
Where do fallen angels go? I asked myself. My angel has died a little more than a year now. And I am wondering where do fallen angels go. Am I an idiot or what? He is an angel. He was an angel. He died right before my eyes. And I couldn't do anything about it. Not one thing... except to make him comfortable on his way to heaven. I will never see him again for I am Shinigami [1]. I am Duo Maxwell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was confused ever since Heero left me. I can't make decisions by myself and didn't fell like getting up in the mornings. It was terrible. I live with Quatre and Trowa now. Sometimes Wufei visits to check up on what we are doing. Once you get to know the other side of Wufei you can't leave him. He's like a dad to the three of us[2]. I am still my cheerful self on the outside so the others won't worry about me. But inside... I just can't express it. Sorrow, pain, hurt, anger, and more. I don't know if I can live anymore. I know I can't just sit here and hide my emotions. Sometimes I lock myself in the closet and cry myself to sleep. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to live without Heero anymore. I just don't.  
  
*  
  
Quatre and Trowa just adopted a kid today. It's a boy about... 7 years old. He's short with blond hair and green eyes and really really cute! Well... I don't know anything else about him because he's really really shy. I wonder why... Hey, that rhymes![3]  
  
This afternoon, I was watching television, a re-run of my favorite show. And I think I fell asleep because the next thing I knew there was a blanket over me and a little bundle of something under my feet. I wiggled my toes at it. I think it giggled! That's odd. I poked at its side; it jumped up to revel... Quatre and Trowa's kid!  
  
"Hey! Why did ya do that?!"  
  
"What?" I put on my innocent face[4].  
  
"You just poked me!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not! Did not! Did not!"  
  
"Did too! Did too! Did too!"  
  
"What's going on, you two?"  
  
We both looked up. It was Quatre... in his PJs! With little camels![5]  
  
"Nothing..." The boy said.  
  
"Yeah... I mean... nothing..." I stammered, embarrassed at being caught arguing with a child.  
  
"Okay. Then... Heero go back to bed." The name struck me like a bullet. Heero...My Heero....  
  
The boy left and Quatre sat next to me on the couch.  
  
Quatre put his arm around my shoulders gently and gave it a little squeeze. "Duo, I know it's kind of.. uh...late but we decided to name him Heero... after our friend. Trowa and I decided while you were sleeping.."  
  
I put my happy mask on. "That's cool! We get a Heero now!"  
  
Quatre stood up. "Thanks for understanding, Duo. You're the best." He gave me his you-are-a-great-friend smile.  
  
I returned his smile.  
  
"Go to your bed, Duo. You don't have to sleep on the couch, you know." Quatre said as he left the room.  
  
I sat there, dumbstruck. This was totally uncalled for. All the memories came rushing back to me...  
  
First time to say 'I love you'...  
  
First Kiss...  
  
First ring... that had engraved words on the back; it said 'together forever'...  
  
"Stop it... Stop it..." I whispered to my brain. It rushed more memories at me.  
  
His face...  
  
His blue eyes...  
  
His messy brown hair...  
  
His voice...  
  
Deep and soothing.  
  
"Stop please..." The memories rushed even faster.  
  
His body...  
  
His strong arms...  
  
Always hugging me...  
  
His chest to cry on...  
  
How many times have I fell asleep there?  
  
How many times have I cried?  
  
His kisses...  
  
How long have I want to feel them again?  
  
I must have passed out. Next thing I knew I was in the hospital. I looked around. Quatre was asleep on a nearby chair. Trowa was nowhere to be seen. And a little bundle by my feet.  
  
[1] God of Death [2] Wufei. dad..? OOC! [3] Stupid inside joke. [4] Living with Heero makes ya like that. [5] Oh yeah! Little camel PJs! *Italics - Thoughts, I guess. 


	2. Otouto Little Brother

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Get over it.  
  
Warning! 1 x 2! 3 x 4! Don't like. Don't read. Language too.  
  
A/n: Sorry! I didn't know the Italics wouldn't work! And thank you to the two reviewers! I love you!  
  
  
  
"Trowa, happened?" I whispered to the uni-banged man as he entered the room.  
  
Trowa handed me a cup of Starbucks coffee [1] and sat down on the second bed by Quatre. " We aren't exactly sure yet. We just found you unconscious on the floor in the morning. Quatre-koi [2] stared freaking out. We called Wufei and he took you to the hospital because Quatre had to go to a meeting and I had to work."  
  
Whoa Trowa! That's a lot of talking there! ".Really?" That was all I could think of to say. so sue me.  
  
I blew on the coffee and took a sip. I sighed. What happened? Really now! It couldn't have just been my memories of Heero, could it? I mean there are just memories, right?  
  
I sighed again and looked deeply into my cup, as if it would show me the answer to. anything.  
  
Quatre turned and whimpered in his sleep. His pale blonde hair was scattered all in different directions, partly covering his face. Really he did look like an angel from heaven. Heero.  
  
Trowa was stroking Quatre's hair gently, like a master would do to his precious cat [3]. But he was also looking at me, waiting for an answer. I know I can talk to Trowa but about this I can't. It just hurts too much.  
  
I tore my eyes away from his emerald eyes and saw Wufei walk in the room. Worry wrinkled his face but soon it changed to friendly anger [4]. "Maxwell, what happened to you?! Aaya. Injustice!"  
  
I grinned. "I missed you too, Wu-man!"  
  
"Hn." I love that man; he so damn funny!  
  
Trowa glared at us for making so much noise. Heh. heh. Sorry Trowa! We don't want to disturb you little cat.  
  
I again looked at my coffee. Geez, I can't help it if it's so interesting!  
  
We sat like this for hours, I think. Trowa and Wufei got tired for our little staring game and fell asleep. I know it's hard for them. to stay with me but. no buts. I don't really need them here. wait that didn't come out right. I want them here but they don't have to be here. I need to be alone.  
  
I tried to stand up. No luck. My legs are still weak. How long have I been in this fucking hospital?! I made a mental note to ask Quat that.  
  
I sat on the bed, stretching all my sore muscles. Oh yeah, that feels good! Then I turned to face them. all 4 of them. They are always there for me. No matter how tough it will be. That's kinda scary too. How far will they go? I mean Quat's rich but money doesn't always solve the problem. Trowa. He's nice but nice just doesn't cut it sometimes. Wufei same for you. I think I'm going mental.I'm talking to myself.  
  
I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that the little boy had sat up to look at me. It's amazing that he could sit there not doing anything annoying unlike other children of his age.  
  
"Do ya know that sometimes your face changes a lot?" I jumped a little when he voiced his question. Yeah I know.  
  
"Really? I didn't know." I smiled at him.  
  
"You seem sad. then you seem happy. but most of the time when you're alone you seem sad. Why is that?" Whoa. a little over board there, kid! He seems to know everything even though he was only living with me for about a week?  
  
"You mean you spy on me?! How rude!" I snatched him around his chubby waist and started to tickle him.  
  
His high-pitched giggles and my low chuckles filled the room.  
  
Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa awoke. Wufei's shiny black hair had fell out of his ponytail and his face was sleepy. Quatre and Trowa were entwined with each other. like octopuses [5]! They all looked irritated.  
  
We both looked up and gave them our little angel faces. Surprising, Quatre smiled gratefully before he fell back on the bed.  
  
Wufei muttered under his breath before falling asleep in his chair again. Trowa got up, stretched, walked over to the little boy and whispered something before he left out the room.  
  
I can't bare to say the boy's name. The painful memories will just come back. So I call the boy Otouto [6]. I don't think anyone minds although the boy does ask why I call him that. Of course I just tell him that it's his little pet name. I'm not fully lying.  
  
"Otouto! What did Trowa say?!" I tickled him some more.  
  
He giggled and screamed out, "Nothing! (giggle, giggle) Really it's (giggle) nothing! (giggle, giggle, giggle)"  
  
"Awww. Come on! It's not nice to keep secrets from your Uncle Maxwell!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Daddy said he's going to bring a present for you! That's all I'm telling you!" He pouted.  
  
[1] Yah! Starbucks coffee! Yummy! But Starbucks ain't mine! (c) To whoever founded Starbucks [2] Koi = Lover [3] Does that sound weird to you? (Trowa-Quatre=Master-cat) [4] Friendly angry, that's right! Not very serious anger but anger is still anger! [5] It wasn't an insult! I swear! [6] Otouto = Little Brother.. I think! If it's wrong please correct me! Over E-mail or something! 


	3. Trowa's Present

Fallen Angels - Chapter 3  
  
Trowa's Present  
  
I smiled. Looking at the clock that rested on the lamp table, I saw that it was 4 o'clock AM. Way past Otouto's bedtime!  
  
I stretched. The little boy looked tired but refused to let sleep claim him. I smiled. He is such an adorable little guy! He sighed. Looking up at me with his big green eyes, he grinned apologetically before fall back on the bed and snoring softly.  
  
I gently laid the blanket over him over him. This is actually the first really time I got a full look at him. He was not really fat but had his share of baby fat. He's also kind of tall for just a 7 year old. His light blond hair reminded me of Quatre. Might also make since because he insisted on getting a haircut like his shy father.  
  
I know you're wondering how I know so much stuff just looking at a person or maybe just why I know so much about kids. Well, the first part, I've learned that through training... 15 long years of training. The second part is that I volunteer at orphanages and help out the kids there. I love the kids. All of them have the cutest faces and the biggest hearts.  
  
Trowa had come back now. He had wrapped a medium sized box with shiny green and red wrapping paper. "An early Merry Christmas gift that the little one picked out for you, Duo," He said.  
  
"Hey thanks pal!" I ripped off the paper and opened the brown box. Inside was the most beautiful cross I had ever seen. A silver dragon wrapped itself around the cross looking back at me with its small ruby eyes. I looked over to Trowa. He had fallen asleep again. But I whispered to him anyway, "Thanks a lot."  
  
Anyway, today I'm leaving the hospital. You'd think this was a good thing!  
  
You see, after the war, there was nothing to do. We were forced to go to school. Quatre had not enrolled me, yet because of my depressing state. But I think he is going to. Oh yeah, here he comes now.  
  
"Hey, Quat. What's up?"  
  
"Hi Duo, I went and enrolled you in to the school we're going too! It'll be so fun to have you around and-" I groaned, "Duo, I know you don't want to go to school but it's the law and besides you don't want to live out in the streets again, do you?"  
  
I sighed. Best to listen to Quat, right? I don't really feel like arguing right now anyway. "Fine then." I stuck out my tongue at him.  
  
He smiled. "Okay, here's your school uniform!"  
  
"No way! I'm not wearing THAT!" I point to the dorky looking clothes that included a girly button shirt, a slightly pink colored jacket, and matching pants.  
  
"We must. We are going to one of the best schools in the universe, Ms. Peacecraft's school."  
  
Oh fuck. Just great. I have to deal with Relena now. But I didn't say it out loud of course. I'd hurt Quat's feelings. So I smiled at him. "Alright then. When do I start?"  
  
"Let's see, today is Saturday so you'll start on next Monday, I guess." Ugh! Ruined my week. Better enjoy it before it's too late!  
  
"Okay. I'm going out now!" I ran upstairs to change.  
  
My room hadn't changed a bit. No one touched anything. The floor was still messy and my bed was untouched. Quat kept his promise. I opened my closet and looked for something to wear. I took out a pair of leather pants and a black tank top. Slipping them on while I looked for my socks under my bed, I found a can of hair dye. [1]  
  
Hair dye? Where had this come from? Oh yeah, long ago when Heero was still alive. He gave me this. Violet hair dye. It matches my eyes. Gave it to me for my personality. Bad and beautiful.  
  
I walked slowly into the bathroom and closed the door. I undid my braid. It flowed over my back. Long chestnut colored hair. I grabbed a couple of stands and dyed them. Then I grabbed another random stands and dyed it. I continued that a few times.  
  
I looked at the mirror. Its image is unfamiliar to me. Large sad eyes on a pale heart shaped face. It's not the usual cheery face I pretend to be. It's the real me. After Heero left. The me inside. [2]  
  
I shook my head and sighed. I'm thinking too much again.  
  
I jogged down the stairs and found Quat waiting there.  
  
"It's 8 at night and you're going out?" He questioned me nervously.  
  
"Yeah, I'll come back before 10. Promise!" I smiled  
  
"But it's dangerous out in the streets at night, Duo." Quat, what is your point in stopping me? You know I'm going to go anyway.  
  
"I know, Quat. I'll be back by 10. I swear!" He finally gave way to the front door. "Bye, Quat!"  
  
"Bye Duo." Quat waved at me before closing the door.  
  
I slowly walked down to the club. Of course, Quat didn't know about it. He'd kill me if he did!  
  
I glanced at a couple kissing on the park's bench. Sighing, I jogged up to a neo lighted clubhouse.  
  
A big guy named Astika stood at the doorway. Shit, I forgot my fake ID! I started turning back but something caught my eye.  
  
[1] Mmmm, Ever wonder if Duo would look good with purple hair? Or am I the only one who does? Mmmm, he'd look sorta like Nuriko from Fushigi Yuugi, doncha think?  
  
[2] Ughhhh, this part makes me feel all sad.  
  
Gothy: Cliff hanger!!! Mwhahahaha!  
  
Mimi: Oh yeah and Merry Christmas to everyone!  
  
Nuriko: Santa's a stalker!!! He's even got his own stalker song. "He can see you when you're sleeping. He knows when you're awake. He knows if you'd been bad or good so be good for goodness sake!" 


	4. Love, Hope, Stars, and Ren

Fallen Angels - Chapter 4  
  
Love and Hope and Ren  
  
I started turning back but something caught my eye.  
  
Dark cobalt blue eyes stared straight at me from inside the club. Heero.?  
  
I blinked. The door closed. What the fuck was that? I waited until another person went in. The door opened oh so slowly! I looked in. There was a body I am so familiar with yet so, I don't even know what I'm talking about. I just know I have to get in the club.  
  
I ran all the way home. I picked the lock on the door and snuck in. Hopefully everyone was asleep. I quietly entered my bedroom and fished around my drawers for my fake ID card. I grabbed it and ran out the door.  
  
I was running so fast and trying to be quietly al at the same time that I ran into Trowa. Oh shit. "Sorry Trowa." I apologized before making my way to the front door again.  
  
"Duo? Where are you going? It's 11 o'clock already."  
  
I stopped in my tracks. "Really!" I sighed. Think of an excuse, Duo! "Uhh, I forgot my coat on the park bench and I have to go back and get it." I quickly ran away from his questioning eye.  
  
Finally out the door, I settled into a fast jog. I have to get to the club.  
  
I bit my lip. Here I go. I approached Astika and showed him my ID. He let me through.  
  
Walking into the moonlighted club, I sat at the bar where I would have a view of everything. I bought a drink. As I drank, I looked toward the dance floor.  
  
I spotted his body. The one I am looking for. His body moved rhythmically to the beat of the fast moving music.  
  
I finished my drink. Moving toward the dance floor, I joined the crowd. Dancing is one of my passions. I closed my eyes. My hips swayed with the music. My ears blocked out all the noise the crowd was making. All I heard was the music. I saw nothing.  
  
I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. At first, I hadn't noticed. But when I felt restrictions on my dancing, I opened my eyes to see two cobalt eyes looking straight at me.  
  
I froze. Who is he? Is he my Heero?  
  
His eyes questioned me. "Care to continue dancing?"  
  
Oh shit. Here I am in a club with a cobalt-eyed guy that I am thinking he was my dead boyfriend. "Yeah, sure." I tried to ignore the shivering feeling that rose along my spine.  
  
When time passed as we danced, I felt myself moving closer and closer to him. I leaned into him now, feeling every move he makes. He runs his hand across my body.  
  
I want to run out of the building right now and cry my heart out for Heero. Does this mean I do not love him anymore? Yet I want to stay with this guy and dance the night away. Feeling his every move and touch. He reminds me so much of Heero yet he doesn't. Does the make any sense at all?  
  
Who is this mystery guy? Well, I'll find out. For sure.  
  
Finally the song ended, leaving us breathless. We sit at the bar together and he orders me a drink. I accept. He asks me what my name was.  
  
I reply, "I'm Duo." I know that it won't be smart if I had given out my whole name. "What's your name?" What the hell, I sound like a little kid!  
  
"Ren. Nice to meet ya." He smirked my way as he took a sip from his beer. His dyed blue hair was spiked up with gel. He wore dark blue leather pants with an open button shirt reveling his well-muscled chest. His green eyes looked straight ahead.  
  
I smiled. He was beautiful nevertheless. I wanted to kiss his full lips that are so slightly pink.  
  
But all he did was look at his watch and paid the bill, and he left. He didn't even say good-bye. Oh what the hell, this is only our first time meeting. Of course I would love to meet you again, Ren.  
  
I walked out of the club. I whistled the song Ren and I had danced to. I grinned and looked to the stars.  
  
The stars made up of hot gases that could kill a person in less than a second. But the stars that can kill can also give us hope. People look toward them for help. The stars are like love. Love kills people yet it gives us happiness and hope. Yes, love is like hope. Hope is like the stars. And stars are like people.  
  
[1] O_O We don't have a 1, do we? -_-" Duh! Although the last part was a little confusing. Hope ya enjoyed our story~! 


	5. Ren and Heero

Fallen Angels - Chapter 5  
  
Gothy: The last part was really, really short! So as a special treat for all the readers we will try to make this a late Christmas gift you won't forget! Oh yeah and Nuriko owns Ren! I forgot to say that in the last chapter! No, no we still don't own any of the Gundam guys.  
  
Nuriko: Yeah, took us a really, really, really long time to get this out. It's a messed up world where I live in. The school world. When random people like to look over at your shoulder and spread rumors about the freaks who like gays. ^_^ Which would be us!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I reach the house. What time is it? The door was ajar. Why?  
  
I reached for the door and opened it. An emerald eye looked at me seriously. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Uhhh, somewhere." I tried to walk around Trowa.  
  
He stood firmly in his place refusing to move. I looked at him. "I know you don't take 2 hours to get your jacket, Duo." He magically took my fake ID card out. "And you don't need a fake ID to do that." Trowa had learned a little too much magic tricks if you ask me.  
  
"I was-"  
  
"Duo. Go to your room and rest up. You look tired." He put my ID into his pocket. Damn it. "I don't think we should mention this to Quatre-koi."  
  
I started up the stairs.  
  
"Oh and Duo?" I turned to look at him. "I like what you did to your hair."  
  
I smiled. "Thanks." I ran up the stairs and locked my room.  
  
I took off all my clothes except for my black boxers and slipped into the bed.  
  
I sighed. It's nice to be in a bed again. Rolling over to grab the rest of my blanket, I felt a bump. Otouto! He groaned and rolled nearer to me. Aaa, what am I to do but to sleep with the cute little guy!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
Damn alarm clock. I looked at the time before slamming the sleep button. 6 o'clock. Way too early to be up. I was just falling asleep again but the annoying little guy jumped up and yelled, "Uncle Maxwell!"  
  
I can't ignore Otouto so I slipped on a pair of jeans and let him pull me through the door to the cold hallways.  
  
The odor of a great Christmas feast is in the air. Aaa, the smell of food! Otouto pulled me into the kitchen and there was Quatre in a frilly apron, cooking! [1]  
  
"Hey Q-man!" My stomach growled. Hehe. I patted it. "Looks like my little pal here is hungry!" I stole some of the cookies he was baking and ate them. "Where's Trowa?"  
  
He looked at me curiously. "Why, he's in the backyard playing with Heero."  
  
I squirmed as he glanced at me and left out the back door. It's time to get my ID back! I know I shouldn't go back but school's starting. I don't want to waste my precious time with Quatre cooking or with Wufei meditating! No offence to them of course.  
  
Outside, Trowa was showing Otouto a garden snake. Trowa held it gentle around its yellow belly. The boy was petting the snake's green scaly head cautiously but not fearfully. His wide green eyes were filled with fascination.  
  
Trowa looked at me. He knows I want it back. I took a deep breath before approaching toward them.  
  
"Hey Otouto. Hey Trowa. What's up?" I asked them.  
  
"Look, Uncle Maxwell! Daddy's showing me a garden snake!" He shoved the snake toward me.  
  
I backed away. "Ehh, Uncle Maxwell doesn't like snakes." I made a face at the snake.  
  
Otouto smiled and turned his back toward me, playing with the snake again.  
  
Trowa glanced at me before telling the boy to go inside and help Quat. I'm glad we didn't discuss this in front of the kid but Trowa's not a good thing to have for an enemy.  
  
"Let's make this straight forward. You know what I want." I said.  
  
"Yes, I know but I don't know if I want to give it to you." He glanced at Otouto's retreating back.  
  
"Why?" I pouted. Yeah, yeah I know I'm childish.  
  
"It's just an amor ludus[2], you know."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Love game. He's just using you." My anger grows as he continues, "You don't see how vulnerable you are, do you?"  
  
"You don't know him." I yell at him. "You don't know him. He's just like Heero." I clamp my mouth shut. No. Not Heero again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] Wai! Quat's in a frilly apron! Nuriko did it!!  
  
[2] Love game in Latin (Don't ask me how Nuriko knows.)  
  
Hahahaha! It's a cliffhanger. I know, I know I hate them too but live with it okay? I've got writer's block! 


	6. I'll fix you, Uncle Maxwell

Nuriko: I love all of you! Tashue, Emily Hato, Foxfire, Necia Celesti, Cheyenne Steele, BlueXViolet, Seph Lorraine, Middleman! Thanks! I'm very sorry this chapter came out so late! Oh gosh, I swear my teachers hate me and pack me loads of homework when I'm sick.  
  
Gothy: I love you guys (?) and girls out there too. ^^ I'm lazy. Don't blame me for not writing much. This is Nuriko's part. I've got writer's block so I'll be working on another story!  
  
Both: Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen for taking this long!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I grabbed my head to make it stop spinning. Stop it. Please. I shut my eyes tight. I gritted my teeth. Make it stop.  
  
Trowa caught me from behind. My mind froze. "Trowa, do you understand? You do, don't you?" I whimpered softly.  
  
"Duo, calm down." He lowered me to the grassy floor. "Understand what, Duo? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Heero is like everywhere. He's always in my head." I looked at Trowa sorrowfully. "He's everywhere."  
  
"Oh Duo." He sighed. "C'mon. I think it is time that you tell, Quatre-koi. He will know what to do." He pulled me up with him.  
  
"Alright." I sniffled.  
  
I stopped.  
  
Otouto is standing right at the doorway. He looks at me then to his father. "Uncle Duo? You will never be the same again, will you?" He looks at his feet and sticks his thumb in his mouth. He walks over to me and pulls me toward the house. "I'll fix you, Uncle Duo. I'll fix you."  
  
I choked back a sob. I wish you could, kid, I wish you could. I thought as I followed him.  
  
Trowa follows closely behind, curious. I am curious myself. He will fix me?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mwhahahahaha! Cliffhanger, and a really short chapter! 


	7. No Happy Endings AKA the Picture Book

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Get over it.  
  
Nuriko: ^ Haven't put my disclaimer up in a while. (Sigh) Now on to the story! P.S. This is my part too~ Lazy Gothy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I sat on his bed. He bustled about as if looking for something. I watched him curiously. Occasionally, he would grab at something near his bed but then after examining it he would put it back down and continue with his search.  
  
Finally giving up, he sits on the floor and sticks his thumb in his mouth.  
  
"Whatcha doing, kid?"  
  
"Looking for my-" He paused. "Picture book." He pulled a book from underneath the small table.  
  
It was a little light blue book with dirt and dust all over it. Actually, it looked brown instead of blue. He laid his hand on top of it and slowly opened the book. I leaned in curious.  
  
He opened the dusty old book reveling a crude drawing of five figures. In the middle of the page, four figures smiled back at me. Wufei, dark hair and dark eyes, smirked at me, standing proud by Quatre and Trowa. Otouto, himself, was seated in front with his thumb in his mouth. Off to the side, there I was with my plastered fake grin and large sad eyes.  
  
He flipped through several pages, each containing one of us. Who knew that Otouto was such a great artist! Several of the ones with Trowa were awesome. He caught all the features Trowa had- smooth skin, straight nose, one gleaming eye, high cheekbones, and soft hair covering his right eye.  
  
Finally, he arrived at a new blank page. He handed me a pencil. "Draw yourself, Uncle Maxwell." He walked out the door and quietly closed it.  
  
I stared hard at the paper. I glared at it. Why? Perhaps, it is the problem. What problem? Heero. Why do you haunt me so? You haunt me everywhere I am. You are here. You are there. Everywhere. You are in the breeze. You are in my bed. You are in other people. How can I let you go? You are my everything.  
  
I sighed. Sappy bastard. This sounds like one of those stupid romance novels old people read [1]. Life is not a book now, is it? No happy endings.  
  
I leaned back on the wall next to Otouto's bed. I pressed the pencil gently on the rough page of his sketchbook. My hand slowly formed a figure looking up, partly on the floor. He looks up to another figure. The other figure, slim but muscular, reached down. Wings sprout out his back. Smooth delicate feature completed his face. Messy hair covered his forehead. Intense but loving eyes looked at the figure on the ground. Softly falling from his shoulders was a pure white outfit flowing wildly around his feet.  
  
"Heero," I breathed out quietly.  
  
The other figure reached his slender hand up at the angel. My hand traced his face. A smooth forehead, small nose, slightly full lips parted as if saying something. I colored his priest outfit black. His cross necklace hung loosely around his neck. His long hair flowed out of a messily tied braid.  
  
Behind them, a huge fire spread wildly, overtaking everything in its path.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* [1] I'm sooo sorry! I couldn't think of anything! My mom has those kinds of novels -_-" I'm sorry if it offends anyone! 


	8. Nonsense

Nuriko: No more writer's block! I laugh in the face of writer's block! Ha! (-_-)? That didn't make any sense at all, did it? Oh well. Anyway, I was just wondering if everyone reading this thing wants a happy ending or a sad ending. I don't know which is better for this story. Post up a review saying which you want or say you want both! More work for me but I'm happy to say I'm so proud of myself. Hehe. More work for me = more reviews from you which also = more loving! Thanks! Plus three more readers - Nelia Black, Leaf Zelindor, Angel of Death! Love ya!  
  
Gothy: . (snore)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I stretched and then yawned. What time is it? Seven o'clock! I've been drawing for an hour now.  
  
I looked at the finished product and smiled sadly. "Heero" I whispered at the picture. Your beautiful face looked blindly at me. Your wings opened up wildly. Your hair blew freely like always. I touched the paper lightly, longing to feel your touch again.  
  
Creaaaak.  
  
I closed the book quickly and looked up at the door. There was Quatre, smiling at me. I smiled back. "Hey Quat!"  
  
"Hello Duo. Aren't you going to have dinner with us?" He looked at me curiously.  
  
"Of course, Quat!" I jumped up, masking up my face once again. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the flight of stairs with me. Behind me, the blond giggled. It's nice to hear his voice.  
  
Finally reaching the bottom of the stairway, I sat myself down at the kitchen table. I looked down at the wonderful meal that Quat had been cooking - steamed salmon with a dash of green onion; carrots, tomatoes, and red peppers cooked with a mild spice, spaghetti with saute bacon, pancetta, and onions [1].  
  
I grinned and filled my plate with all the food and stuffed my face with them. Yum!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yawn. I'm so tired!  
  
School will start tomorrow for me. I sighed. I was just getting used to the long naps.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] Mmmm. No, I do not have any idea what I just wrote! -_-" It just sounded fancy ^_^  
  
A/N: Short chappie again! Sorry folks. Gotta dash for now! 


	9. Authors' Note

I was just wondering if everyone reading this story wanted a happy ending or a sad ending. I don't know which is better for this story. Post up a review saying which you want or say you want both! More work for me but I'm happy to say I'm so proud of myself. Hehe. More work for me = more reviews from you which also = more loving!  
  
-Nuriko -Gothy -Mimi 


	10. A tall blonde with blue eyes Guess who?

Nuriko: God Bless America! And to all the soldiers fighting in Iraq! -_-" That was a little late but, hey! At least I said it. Just to let everyone know: I am against war with Iraq and discrimination.  
  
Oh and sorry for taking so long but I just finished taking semester exams over here so WHEW! Glad that's over! Now 100% of the time I'm going to be working on this over the summer! ALSO, I'm going to make both- a happy and a sad- ending just because some people asked for a happy one but I like sad ones. But I hope you read both!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
Gaaaah. What is that noise? I rubbed my eyes and squinted through my eyelids. 7 o'clock! Already?! "Kuso [1]!" I yelped.  
  
I jumped out of bed and dug out a pair of black jeans and a tee. I skidded my way to the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth and ran out again.  
  
I leaped down the stairs and saw Quatre cooking some eggs ad bacon. "Hey Quat!"  
  
"Hi Duo. You're already awake? I was going to let you sleep for an hour more."  
  
"Nani?! I thought you said that the school started at seven!"  
  
"I said the school bus drive around here at seven. But school starts at eight."  
  
I groaned. Why didn't I listen?!  
  
"Oh and Duo?" I looked up. "You have to wear the school uniform." Oh fuck.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I followed Quat following shyly behind him. No one walked in the huge hallways. It was totally quiet. I shivered in my jacket.  
  
Quat stopped and gave me an encouraging smile before knocking on a door with a golden label that had 'Headmaster' written across it in Japanese.  
  
"Just a moment." A deep voice answered. The knob of the door slowly turned.  
  
I yelped at the man who stood at the opened door. "Zechs?! Is that you?"  
  
There was no doubt there. A tall man with long golden hair and blue eyes, who else could it be? He chuckled. "Never thought I'd see you here, Duo Maxwell. How do you do, Maxwell, Winner?"  
  
"Oh I'm fine." There was an awkward pause of silence there. "Well, I'd better be on my way to class now." Quat nodded at me and Zechs.  
  
I smiled nervously at him and waved goodbye. Zechs put his hand lightly on my shoulder and I stiffened as a reflex.  
  
"Relax, will you? The war's already over." I grinned anxiously. It's not like me to be like this. Why am I like this now? I already know.  
  
Zechs pulled me into his office and sat me down on a big comfy chair. "So Duo, what happened over the years? You're nineteen now, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"This is certainly very awkward. You're not the chatterbox I remembered." Seriously, Zechs, ya think? "What happened?"  
  
I looked up at him, placing my cheerful face up at him. "I missed trying to kill you too much, that's all! Hey, isn't that sister of yours here too? Relena?"  
  
"Ahh, yes she still is. I think she has several classes with you." He chuckled deeply. "Alright then-" He shuffled through his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. "-Here is your schedule. It has the room numbers, classes, locker number and combinations. Oh yes and the books are being ordered in right now so you're just going to share books with another student."  
  
"Okay, that's fine with me! Do I go to class right now?"  
  
"Hold on, let me call up a student to show you around the school, okay? He's an honor student so if you have any questions, just ask him." Oh great a prissy, uptight guy! Oh fun. [2]  
  
The blond haired man picked up the phone and asked for a John Charles to come to his office. God, even his name sounds uptight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] Kuso is shit/damnit in Japanese. I forgot which one it was. [2] Yes, Duo stereotypes! O_O! 


	11. You! I mean, you clean up nice

Fallen Angels - You! I mean, you clean up nice!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Knock, knock, knock! Three knocks. How appropriate. I groaned and looked out the big window that was behind Zechs as he got up and opened the door.  
  
"Sir? You wanted to see me?" This voice is so familiar. I spun around to face a pair of cobalt eyes once again.  
  
"You!" I tried to keep from getting excited but, you know, my mouth is faster than my brain. In an attempt to not completely ruin my chance to talk to him more, I said, "You clean up nice."  
  
He smirked at me before turning back to Zechs. Zechs raised his eyebrow at us. "You two know each other?"  
  
"Yes sir." Was Ren's, or John Charles's, short reply.  
  
"Well, then, that's good, I think. Then John, show Duo around the school. Duo has his schedule and all his locker combinations with him."  
  
"Yes sir." Ren glanced at me before heading out. I thanked Zechs and followed Ren, slowly closing the door after me.  
  
"So John Charles, eh? How you been since the club?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation.  
  
"Shhh, no one in this school knows I go to clubs so keep it down, will ya?" He nudged me playfully on the shoulder.  
  
Wow, I've never expected him to do that. He seemed so mature at the club, I thought that he was at least four or five years older than I was. Not that I didn't like guys my age, of course.  
  
I chuckled to cover up my surprise. "Sure, Mr. Perfect!" I paused. "I better not talk about your night life or that'll wreck your perfect reputation, eh, Ren?"  
  
"Yeah. Oh, call me John. Ren's my clubbing name."  
  
"Alrighty, John! Does the school now that you are" -I paused- "You know, gay?"  
  
"Nah, that'd make Ms. Peacecraft kick you out of the school. But, you know, Mr. Milliardo is gay. His sister just doesn't know it."  
  
Oh wonderful. Ren, I mean John, has the scoop on Relena. "So this Relena girl, is she in any of your classes?"  
  
He nodded. "All of them."-he paused and looked around; then he whispered quietly-"I don't know how she got into all of them because she's got no brains at all. I suppose her brother slipped her in. She is a snob to her brother. Poor guy. Do you know her?"  
  
Hehehe. This is interesting information." Yeah, unfortunately." I grinned. I'm glad I'm not the only one who hates Relena. "Where to?" I had just realized that we hadn't moved on bit.  
  
"Well, first, I'll show you to your class so where's your schedule?" I handed to him and he scanned it briefly. "Oh wow, you're in most of my classes!" He smiled at me.  
  
I grinned again. Some more time to spend with Ren! Yaaay! "In all honors classes?"  
  
"Yup! You know Duo, you're smarter than you look."  
  
"I take that as an insult!" I said as I stuck out my tongue at him. "Nah, Quatre probably put me in those classes."  
  
"You know Mr. Winner?!"  
  
"Yeah, he's my best friend! How do you know him?"  
  
"Well, he's only the richest and greatest guy on Earth!" Oh yeah, DUH. "And he's kind of cute."  
  
I put my arm around his shoulder and laughed. I agree. Quatre is cute. Then he led me down the hall, passing many classrooms with only about twenty in every class. Every teacher and student dressed in a uniform. I looked down at my girly button shirt, a slightly pink colored jacket, and matching pants.  
  
"Why in the world do we have to wear uniforms?" I asked myself more than I was asking John. But he replied anyway. "Ms. Peacecraft likes the color pink as you would know." I nodded. "And her brother, Mr. Milliardo, is a big push over. He lets her do almost anything she wants." Aaa, I see.  
  
We stopped in front of an elevator and John explained the system of the school. ".Well, the first few levels of the building are for the teachers and secretaries. And as you go up higher, this building has about fifteen levels, the harder the classes are. So since you are in most of my classes the area you are going to be is at the top. But I'd wish they didn't do that because the elevator is wei-" -the elevator stopped and then started up again- "-rd. See, it's weird."  
  
I laughed. "Nah, it's alright." He smiled back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gothy: YES, REN IS BACK! WOHOO! (glomps Ren)  
  
Ren: Naaani? (is being glomped) Help? Someone? Anyone?  
  
Mimi: (giggles) Poor guy. He'll never get Gothy off his tail!  
  
Nuriko: Toon in next time to see what the fate of Ren will be! (insert evil laugh here) 


End file.
